


Без слов

by KeDka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: Другу необходимо помогать в любой ситуации. Особенно — единственному другу.





	Без слов

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с Кумыса на дне: АУ. Отабек все-таки решился познакомиться с Юрой в тренировочном лагере. Дружба, вдвоем против целого мира, вотэтовсе. Спустя пять лет Отабек заводит отношения с какой-нибудь девушкой, делится с Юрой переживаниями, первая любовь все-таки. Юра внутренне кипит и умирает от ревности, внезапно понимая, что испытывает к Отабеку далеко не дружеские чувства. Признается или нет, и что ответит Отабек - на откуп автора.

Когда-то Юра твёрдо решил, что как только ему исполнится восемнадцать, он сразу же переедет в отдельную квартиру. Где-нибудь в центре города, с видом на собор или парк, пересеченный широкой рекой. Да на самом деле Юра готов был поселиться где угодно, лишь бы больше не слушать нотации, наставления, и вообще лишний раз никого не видеть. Не то чтобы он совсем уж не любил человечество, просто 99% населения начинали раздражать в первые тридцать секунд общения. Поэтому Юра благоразумно старался их избегать. Всех, кроме одного.

— Да ты прямо на званый ужин собрался, — фыркнул Юра, подперев плечом дверной косяк.

Отабек уже полчаса крутился у шкафа и придирчиво рассматривал свое отражение в зеркале, примеряя то один галстук, то другой, то вот эту бабочку, а то «может, лучше рубашку другого оттенка выбрать?»

Юра советовать не стремился.

— Ты бы лучше помог, — отозвался горе-ухажер, снимая с вешалки ещё один костюм.

— Моё чувство стиля явно не для таких случаев, будто ты не знаешь, — равнодушно отозвался Юра.

Конечно, Отабек знал. Он вообще был единственным человеком, который знал о Юре всё. Ну, почти всё.

Они познакомились, казалось, столетие назад — ещё в тренировочном лагере — и с тех пор практически не расставались. По крайней мере, насколько это было возможно, находясь за тысячи километров друг от друга: играли в онлайн-игры, круглосуточно висели в скайпе, даже самые крупные премьеры кино пропускали, чтобы потом посмотреть новинку вместе по сети. Ну и когда Юре наконец стукнуло восемнадцать, он, гордо попивая пиво в своей собственной квартире и слушая рассказ Отабека о том, как тот навернулся на тренировке и едва не рассёк бровь, вдруг сказал: «Блин, а переезжай в Питер. Можешь прям ко мне».

Отабек тогда словно исчез из эфира, даже как будто дышать перестал, хотя прежде Юра не раз слышал характерный гул микрофона. Отабек настроил его на высокую чувствительность, потому что любил включить колонки и просто заняться готовкой. И поставить ещё ноутбук на столешницу рядом, чтобы было видно. А Юра сидел в своем удобном большом кресле в Санкт-Петербурге, хрустел чипсами и смотрел, как где-то в Алматы Отабек с самым серьезным видом терпеливо рассказывал о полезной пище, национальных рецептах кухни, и слушал, как разбиваются о миску яйца, стучит нож по разделочной доске и бурлит на плите вода.

За повседневной жизнью Отабека Юра наблюдал, особо не задумываясь, как взлохмачены после пробуждения его собственные волосы, и как он, замотанный в одеяло, выглядит в его глазах, нагло зевая и не думая даже прикрывать рот. Всё было так естественно и привычно, как в фильмах у замужних пар, которые, едва открыв глаза, не стеснялись лезть целоваться, пока не почистили зубы. А однажды, когда в одно прекрасное дождливое утро Юра проснулся с больным горлом, насморком и чугунный башкой, Отабек сочувственно улыбнулся в камеру и сказал, что если бы был рядом, обязательно организовал бы Юре завтрак в постель.

Ну и Юра решил: Да, хочу!

Потому и предложил.

Хотелка сбылась, Отабек, взвесив все за и против, переехал через месяц, который казался ну совсем бесконечным. Зато с тех пор уже год их не разделяли тысячи километров, часовые пояса, помехи на связи и всё остальное. И Юра мог не только видеть стряпню Отабека по вебке, но и чувствовать ее запах, и наслаждаться обалденным вкусом, с аппетитом уплетая еду и, кажется, впервые за всю жизнь учась не сильно чавкать. А еще Юра мог видеть Отабека прямо перед собой, мог говорить с ним с глазу на глаз, ходить с ним в кино на каждую премьеру, гонять на квадроциклах по выходным…

И мог чувствовать его парфюм, пока он одевался и прихорашивался перед зеркалом.

Юре чертовски нравился этот аромат, но на предложение Отабека взять такой же заявил: «нет, пусть этот будет только твой». Отабек тогда пожал плечом и забыл. А Юра потом ещё месяца полтора мучился вопросом, что же значили его собственные слова.

Ответ пришел позже. И Юре не очень-то понравился.

— Какой лучше? — наконец спросил Отабек, вдоволь навертевшись перед зеркалом. В руках он держал два галстука — синий и кремовый — и явно ждал совета.

Юра попытался изобразить на своем лице неразрешимые раздумья, мысленно проговорил считалочку и указал на кремовый. Отабек кивнул и снова отвернулся к зеркалу, старательно задрав подбородок и умело завязывая узел.

— Слушай, какой там званый ужин, ты не на свадьбу собрался ли? — поинтересовался Юра, и голос вроде даже не дрогнул, остался буднично-безучастным.

Правильно Юра. Как будто это вовсе не с тобой происходит. Это вообще не по правде, лихие происки космических пришельцев — они просто замусорили тебе мозги всякой чепухой.

— Если бы у меня намечалась свадьба, — заметил Отабек, поправляя воротник и манжеты, затягивая галстук, — ты бы точно узнал первым.

Юре, глядя на всё это суматошное мельтешение, тоже захотелось петлю на шею. Или хотя бы вискаря.

На кухне щелкнул чайник, но даже такой отдаленный звук показался оглушительным, бьющим по ушам.

 — Ты уже думал о свадьбе? — спросил Юра, ковыряя большим пальцем правой ноги ковер. Сустав щелкнул, словно не выдержал, сломался под тяжестью вопроса.

— Рано еще думать, Юр, — ответил Отабек. Он аккуратно развешивал и прятал обратно в шкаф горы выходной одежды. Господи, когда успел столько костюмов накупить, где все драные джинсы и чёрные футболки с крутыми рисунками? — Мы вместе всего полгода. Хотя не спорю, девушка она замечательная.

— Лучше той, которая была у тебя там, дома? — поинтересовался Юра безразлично. Поддержал разговор, сам не зная, зачем. Хотелось просто пойти на кухню и налить чай с тремя ложками сахара, чтобы перебить горечь во рту, привкус от этого разговора.

Отабек закрыл шкаф, одернул пиджак — старался выглядеть идеальным каждую секунду — и всё для этой Анны. Отабек всегда называл её полным именем, как будто этим возносил её в ранг полубогинь каких-то.

Что за чушь у тебя в голове, Юра…

— С той, которая дома, мы встречались всего три недели. Ничего особенного, я же тебе рассказывал, — отозвался Отабек, проходя мимо Юры, и дружески похлопал его по плечу. — Анна — совсем другое дело.

Прикосновение тёплой ладони обожгло сквозь футболку, Юра каким-то механическим движением потёр плечо — на миг выпал из реальности — и потом всё-таки обернулся.

— Ну да, вы сегодня и с её родителями знакомитесь, и празднуете аж полгода отношений, — небрежно бросил Юра, хотя слова эти уже застревали в горле. За последнюю неделю Отабек повторил их, казалось, сотню раз, вдобавок ещё и Юру потащил выбирать подарок для Анны.

«Другу необходимо помогать в любой ситуации. Особенно — единственному другу».

Юра напоминал себе об этом раз за разом и, стиснув зубы, мужественно пытался и помочь, и подсказать, и подать идею. Получалось не особо, но бог видит, Юра старался изо всех сил.

— Знаешь, Юр, — Отабек шнуровал ботинки, засовывал себя в пальто, — мне кажется это у нас серьёзно, — сообщил он, и у Юры сердце грохнуло в грудь, словно не хотело слышать, хотело сбежать. Юра его чертовски хорошо понимал. — Эти полгода пролетели словно… — Отабек запнулся — весь такой одухотворенно-романтичный. — В общем, словно вчера только познакомились, понимаешь? И хочется проводить с ней больше времени, каждый день хоть.

Да, Юра понимал, прекрасно понимал это желание — не выпускать ни на минуту, всегда быть рядом.

У Анны была какая-то серьёзная учёба в медицинском, плюс практика, и Отабек вырывался к ней после тренировок хотя бы на часок — поужинать, так сказать, повидаться, подержаться за ручки. А Юра в это время сидел дома, сносил врагам головы в 2D мире и с ослиным упрямством отгонял от себя мысли, что скоро ему всё-таки придётся смотреть все новинки в одиночку. Потому что вот он — идеальный жених при параде, весь такой аккуратный, вылизанный, на таких девушки клюют только так.

Интересно, куда запропастился тот Отабек, который приехал к Юре год назад? И где вся его прежняя одежда: косухи, берцы, где темные очки, которыми он отгораживался от всего мира, и почему байк уже черт знает сколько времени пылится в гараже?

В какой момент Отабек превратился из крутого резвого мотоциклиста в… это.

— Смотри, ребёнка ей не заделай на радостях, — запоздало ответил Юра. Не получилось зажать эти колкие слова в глотке, отчаянно стучащее сердце вытолкнуло их оттуда, избавилось от крохотной частицы неподъемного груза, который скапливался там день за днем, не находя выхода.

Отабек так и замер, едва застегнув последнюю пуговицу. Зацепился взглядом за неподвижное, застывшее лицо Юры — тот и хотел бы выдавить из себя подобие непринужденной улыбки, перевести всё в обычную шутку, как делал тысячу раз до этого. Но сегодня сил не нашлось.

— Ты чего такой угрюмый? — спокойно спросил Отабек, шагнул ближе, приложил сначала ладонь Юре ко лбу, а следом до кучи вжался губами. — Заболел, что ли? Температуры вроде нет.

— Да, конечно, нет, — Юра недовольно отстранился и только потом заметил беспокойство в глазах Отабека — отголосок тревоги, словно что-то серьёзное случилось, ей-богу. Вечно он печется о Юре, как о ребёнке, вообще будто не замечает в нём равного, не замечает друга.

Или просто не разделяет этих понятий. Как назло память подкинула воспоминания, когда Отабек сначала чуть ли ни с отеческой заботой ухаживал за Юрой во время очередной простуды, а потом они вместе беззаботно праздновали его выздоровление холодным пивом, резались в игры и хохотали над нубами до боли в животе. Отабек заметил тогда, что смеяться над новичками — не очень хорошо, но те новички попались настолько уморительные во всех положительных значениях этого слова, что Отабек не сдержался и в итоге от души веселился сам.

Юра вздохнул глубоко, задавил раздражение, оставив вместо него знакомый призрак бессилия, понимания и горького смирения.

 — В порядке я, просто допоздна вчера чатился, — соврал он. И собрал всю волю, чтобы сказать: — Иди уже, ловелас, а то опоздаешь.

Отабек с сомнением поглядел в ответ.

— Точно? А то если ты…

— Господи, Бека, проваливай уже к своей ненаглядной! — взмолился Юра, развернул его за плечи, подтолкнул к двери. — А то я решу, что от волнения тебя сейчас за ручку вести надо.

— Ну, вообще — да, я нервничаю, — признался Отабек Юриному отражению, и Юра подумал, что он без зеркала сейчас просто не способен выйти из квартиры. Хоть пудреницу из косметического набора для выступления ему всучить, чтобы успокоился.

Вся эта ситуация была бы до смеха комичной, если бы не была такой… паршивой.

— Будь собой, и люди к тебе потянутся, — в итоге посоветовал Юра. Пригладил шарф, смахнул с плеча несуществующую пылинку.

— Ты думаешь, в случае со мной это сработает? — неуверенно уточнил Отабек. Его смешно нахмуренные брови подсказывали Юре правильный ответ.

— Если не сработает, значит, не твои люди, — твердо ответил Юра и практически вытолкнул Отабека вон, кинув в след небрежное «удачи».

Деревянным движением Юра закрыл дверь. Сбоку тихо перещелкивала стрелка часов. Где-то за толстыми стенами шумела вода. На улице — там, на одиннадцать этажей ниже — проползла машина, неторопливо просачиваясь по узкому двору и шурша колесами по весенней корке льда. Соседи сверху уронили что-то на пол.

Юра стоял, беспомощно прижимаясь лбом к двери и не шевелясь, почти не дыша. Лишь дрожащими пальцами сжимал ручку, пытаясь успокоить сердце.

Оно медленно рассыпалось на куски.


End file.
